


Aftermath

by Lovesick_Fangirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, gay dorks, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesick_Fangirl/pseuds/Lovesick_Fangirl
Summary: Waverly and Nicole talk. Really talk now that the possession is over.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So a lil bit of Wayhaught which is my usual pairing because it seems to be the two I write best haha
> 
> Just a lil piece though to settle the people who keep saying Waverly wasn’t in control when she kissed Nicole in her uniform. This one is set like the next day after 2x06 because I wanted to have it as close to the ‘I remember each touch, every kiss’ scene as possible without disrupting the actual events of the episodes since this is a one shot fun fluff piece.

Waverly and Nicole were relaxing on the couch together when it occurred to Waverly that they might need to talk a bit more about the entire Mictian situation. She needed to clarify to Nicole and wipe away all those fears she knew would still be swirling around in the gorgeous redheads mind.

She shuffled a bit, closing the book she’d been reading gently and setting it to one side on the small table behind her. Her gentle movements caught the attention of Nicole who had been scrolling through her phone causing her to look up and slip her phone into the pocket of her sweat pants she had on quickly before shifting to sit up herself, making sure to not move too far from Waverly, keeping the brunets feet in her lap where they had been resting before. 

“Somethin' up Waves?” Nicole asked, hands resting on Waverlys ankles which she rubbed in small soothing circles. Waverly smiled gently in assurance before she started.

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk some more about… Everything, yknow?” Nicole’s eyes instantly flashed with insecurity, almost unnoticably to anyone else but Waverly could see it.

“Okay… what about it all?” Nicole asked, careful to keep her voice soft but as emotionless as she could. Whatever Waverly had to say was clearly going to be important and Nicole didn’t want her own feelings on everything getting in the way or making Waverly feel sad or guilty.

“I just want you to know for sure that I was in control with you okay? Every second I was with you, I promise, it was me who was controlling myself and my actions. Mictian tried, it tried so hard to get out when you were around cause it could hear all my thoughts and feelings for you and it wanted so bad to try and manipulate you and-” Waverly paused, taking in a deep breath as she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. Nicole squeezed her ankles gently and Waverly looked up, seeing the concern and silent question of do you want to stop? Etched onto her face. Waverly smiled a slightly watery smile before shaking her head and continuing, “It wanted to… to h-hurt you. And I couldn’t let it… No, I wouldn’t let it. It was already in my head about e-everything else, spewing on about W-Willa and Daddy and Wynonna a-and making me feel like I d-didn’t matter,” Waverly broke for a moment, a few sobs forcing their way out as Nicole reached over her legs to gently wipe away the tears that had been slipping out that Waverly hadn’t even noticed.

Nicole pulled them closer so that Waverly was essentially sat in her lap with a leg on either side of Nicoles body and gently tucked Waverlys head under her chin and into her neck, soothing her hair down the entire time so she could hold the girl close to her. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole, tightly locking her in place as though she feared the redhead would bolt if she knew everything that was going on in Waverlys head.

“It took advantage of all the feelings and it got to e-everyone else in my life b-but I wanted you all to myself so I could p-protect you yknow?” Waverly laughed sadly, more tear coming out through hiccups as she felt Nicoles hand slide down to her back and continue their ministrations to keep her calm, “I stayed in control when you were around a-and I fought it off and it was so exhausting… It nearly got through the one time, when we were at the Purg high for the stupid football thing and y-you were on duty… I was so scared cause when I looked at the football trophy I felt my control s-slipping and so I turned around and you were there and I-”

“You kissed me on duty, I remember. I was so mad at the time because I thought you were just being careless…” Nicole pulled back from Waverly and looked away in shame, angry at herself for having felt that way towards Waverly, her Waverly who had always cared so much about Nicoles feelings and who had been waging a war internally just to keep her safe. She felt her own eyes begin to sting with the familiar prick of tears and Waverly squeezed her gently, drawing her attention back towards her so she could continue talking.

“I’m so sorry for that by the way,” She said, tears still silently pouring out as she laid her feelings down for Nicole, “I just needed to ground myself and that was the best thing I could think to do before Mictian got control… I’m so sorry Nicole, I didn’t mean to d-disrespect you, I take you and your work so seriously yknow? I would n-never want to make you feel like I didn’t care about the boundaries I know you l-like to keep for professionalism..!” Nicole shook her head gently before dragging Waverly back into a hug even tighter than before.

“Its okay Waves, I understand, you were just trying to protect me and I overreacted, I’m sorry for getting so mad-”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me Nicole Haught!” Waverly demanded through another hiccuping fit of tears and she pulled back again, finger coming up to wag in Nicoles face scoldingly. “You were well within your rights to be pissed off, I just wish I’d been able to keep better control for you,”

Waverlys head dipped down sadly as her hand dropped, hair dropping down into her face and hiding her new onslaught of tears from Nicoles sight. She felt a finger slip under her chin and tilt her head upwards till her eyes met Nicoles. Fingers keeping her head firmly in place, Nicole leaned forwards and ghosted a gentle kiss onto Waverlys lips, barely there. She pulled back and smiled softly.

“Don’t you go trying to take all the blame now, we were both at fault but besides, you were being as much a badass as usual, fighting off a demon all by yourself like the stubborn little fighter you always are,” Nicole said affectionately, both of them sharing a soft laugh as Waverlys tears began to slowly subside. Her arm that was still wrapped around Waverly squeezed softly, pulling the smaller girl even closer if that was at all even possible at this point.

“Either way, its over now. Wynonna got you back for us and you don’t have to fight on your own again cause I’m not gonna let you okay?” Nicole smiled softly as Waverly smiled too and leant their foreheads together. Nicoles hand that was still supporting Waverly chin moved gently up her face to sweep back some of the long hair slipping down into Waverlys face again. She gently tucked it behind her ear before Nicoles hand came up to cup Waverlys cheek, thumb rubbing softly over soft skin and wiping away slightly dry tear tracks before slipping round to the back of her neck to drag her in for another soft kiss. 

Waverly leant forward, letting herself be guided to Nicole as she reveled in the love she could feel radiating from her girlfriend. Lips met in a soft kiss, melding together like pieces of a puzzle as the two continued to kiss, letting their feelings bleed through to one another.

Nicole smiled into the kiss before drawing back for air and bringing their foreheads together again. She slowly opened her eyes, brown eyes meeting waiting blue eyes that looked at her with so much love Nicole felt her breath get taken away.

Waverly grinned shyly as her hands came up to lace in the soft hair at the base of Nicoles neck, scratching gently and drawing a soft groan of satisfaction from the woman. Hands resting on her loves hips, Nicoles thumbs drew soft circles against the small amount of exposed skin there where Waverlys shirt had ridden up slightly. Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss and Nicoles hands shifted again, slipping under Waverlys shirt and up her back to draw nonsensical patterns in the skin there. The action caused Waverly to push forward into the kiss slightly more as she moaned gently and Nicole used the opening to slip her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss much further.

They stayed engaged in the kiss for a while before they both separated, the need for air becoming too intense and they both panted in a few breaths. Waverly dropped her head down onto Nicoles shoulder, giggling breathily before she brought her head back up and spoke.

“I love you,” She said, nerves be damned before she chewed gently on her bottom lip as she waited for Nicole to either reply or run away screaming.

In her head she panicked a little, worrying that it could have been too soon potentially and that she may have messed up the only good thing in her life right now but she was pulled from those thoughts as she felt Nicole pull her closer again. Focusing back on Nicoles face she met her eyes. 

Brown eyes that had been previously clouded with want were bright and shining with pure happiness. The corners of her eyes were crinkled from the smile she wore, dimples on full display in the way that Waverly absolutely adored. She loved when Nicole smiled like that, like it was a smile just for Waverly which she was starting to think that maybe it really was at this point.

“I love you too, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said leaning in again to kiss the girl she loved. She smiled against Waverlys lips, standing up but keeping Waverly wrapped around her. Waverly threw her head back and laughed heartily, legs tightening around Nicole who’s hands had slipped under to her rear to keep her supported in the air. Nicole grinned fully, playfully squeezing as she made her way upstairs to Waverlys bedroom to which Waverly laughed again, one hand untangling from behind Nicoles neck to gently swat at her shoulder before tangling back in red locks as lips met again to properly express their love for each other.

\------

Waverly woke up in the dark of the night, Nicoles soft warm body pressed tightly into her own. She smiled into the moonlight, letting her hands roam over skin as she revelled in the new warmth she felt was taking up permanent residence in her chest.

“Hey, go back to sleep you dork,” Nicole said quietly in a sleep addled voice, smiling with her eyes still closed, pulling Waverly in closer for more skin on skin contact and nuzzling her head into the younger girls shoulder. Waverly chuckled to herself before wrapping herself up in Nicole even tighter and letting her eyes slip shut.

She had to admit, maybe being possessed was bad, but the aftermath hadn’t been so bad. No, the aftermath had been pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was good! I tried to make it longer and I’m also trying to slip into maybe writing more than just fluffy stuff from now on but I want to go slowly with it so I can try and write it and have it seem natural and not forced or horribly written. Oh and I decided to make Waverlys eyes just blue because like Dominique's eyes are perfectly expressive in the way they change colours sometimes in different lighting but I just wanted to make them a nice easy blue for this to be slightly easier to write haha. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this lil one shot!
> 
> Trying to post some stuff on here cause I normally use Fanfiction.net but I want stuff up here too sooo!


End file.
